


【影日no.16】宝物（下）：宝石

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: •ABO设定•影山母亲私设继续半意识流，此篇完结。中篇请走咒语
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	【影日no.16】宝物（下）：宝石

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文很早就写完了传了lof却一直没有上传ao3,如果有等待的小伙伴真的很抱歉。  
> 现在回头看这篇还是有点羞耻的哈哈确实过了挺久，感谢lof曾经评论这篇文和想重温这篇文的小伙伴们，真的很高兴你们能喜欢它。希望你们这次也看得开心。

————————正文————————

高二夏天日向翔阳忍着腹痛笑着对影山说，影山，我是beta哦。以后可以继续一起打排球了。

恐惧带来的腹痛持续了好几天。比起不能和影山结成番，更让他害怕的是从前建立的关系也一应崩塌。他在医院练习了两个小时的微笑，可是五官却怎么也弯不出和谐的弧度。十点多他去办出院手续，面对医生脱口而出。

「beta能和alpha在一起吗？」

回答他的是一个反问：alpha没有番吗？

他若有所思地点点头。也是这时候，日向翔阳无可避免地认清了自己对影山的感情。他继续说，「我的祖父母都是o」，但他已经能预测答案了——那时候还没有信息素匹配的技术吧。

令日向开心的是影山飞雄似乎很快接受了他分化为beta的事实，那个无言的约定好似一开始就不存在一样沉入了时间的浪涛里慢慢被淡忘。与此同时另一个无言的约定形成了——缄口不提第二性别。就连山口的名字也很少提起。

日向翔阳开始喜欢做一些十分无聊的假设。如果祖母的番出现了是不是就不会有自己的存在了？这样的话年迈的祖母还会说出关于宝物的那番话吗？然后再推翻自己的结论：影山的脑回路和一般人不一样。接着又再一次推翻前面的论断：记得山口曾说，番是alpha在这个世界上最为爱怜的存在。如今他已经充分理解了，仅仅是作为番的一个可能性，自己就被影山如此对待，对于真正的番的爱怜也可想而知了。

如此循环往复。

和影山恢复了正常关系的日向无数次思索着，如果这个月影山的番还没有出现的话就去告白吧。月底却又想着再等一个月吧。直到某个月他一拍脑壳：现在做这种事万一不成还打破了现有的平衡怎么办啊！还是等毕业吧，毕业的时候影山的番还不出现的话八成就是没有了吧？

毕业那天他站在影山面前憋了半天一个字没说出来倒是想起来月岛曾经说过的话。

「世界纪录最晚分化的是人是二十八岁零三个月。」

那还是等影山满二十八岁吧，反正影山这个笨蛋大概也不会找女朋友。

结果他把国中毕业时的挑战宣言又重复了一遍。

上了大学以后，虽然和影山的学校只隔了两个街区但也无法得知他的具体情况，只有偶尔去一家体育器材店会碰面。

“呀～影山～你又一个人啊。”用了一年的探底的招呼

影山总是会皱皱眉不回答，直到他又戏谑地调侃，影山同学真是没朋友啊，影山才会恢复往常的样子骂他呆子。

这样的日常一直持续到大学二年，新来的经理约了他练习结束在甜品店见面。日向翔阳绞尽脑汁想了一堆温柔拒绝的言辞，怀着紧张的心情到了甜品店才发现人家并不是要跟他告白。

可那段对话仍残留在脑海里——

“日向前辈……其实我是omega…关于这点能请您替我保守秘密吗？”

诶？

日向一时摸不着头脑，“既然不想被人知道为什么要告诉我？”

因为有事想请前辈帮忙。她说。

我的番是S大排球部的影山前辈。我看过乌野全国的录像，知道您和他关系很好。

我也是来到这所学校才发现日向前辈也在这里，所以我申请做了排球部的经理。

希望您能告诉我一些关于影山前辈的事。

日向翔阳做梦也没想到他会比影山本人更早知道他的番是谁，也没有想到他们会以这样的形式见面交流。

那天日向做了一个梦。

梦到十五岁的他在乌野捡到了一个石头。那个石头质地粗糙棱角分明，表面沾满着泥土灰尘。他把石头抱回了家，反复打磨擦拭，不久后才发现这是一块宝石，和六岁的他挖到的全然不同的真正的宝石。此后他每天抱着石头睡觉，精心呵护，石头回应了他，散发着柔和的蓝色光泽。直到有一天石头不知磕到了哪里，多了一条裂纹，也不再发光。他着急地重复着从前的工作可是石头都不再回应。

“那个，是我的。”

一个孩子站在他面前指了指他怀里的石头。

他想争辩，明明是我捡到这个石头的，打磨它的也是我。

“它在你手里是不会再发光的。”孩子这样说。

“日向前辈？……日向前辈！”

听到有人叫自己，日向匆匆回过神来，发现练习赛已经打完了，自己正望着远处的影山发呆。

“有有有有什么事吗？”心虚一样连忙回应

“我想在这里再呆一会儿……”吉泽微红着脸低声道，“之后我会自己回学校的。”

日向忍不住又看了看影山，立马反应过来。他张了张嘴，不一会儿又把到嘴边的字句吞了回去，“……噢。我会帮你和队长说的。”

顿了顿，“你要小心哦！影山大魔王凶起来会把人脖子都拧断的！”

话音刚落就被某个耳尖的人捕捉到了。

“日向你这呆子又在胡说什么？！！”

日向翔阳摆了个鬼脸一溜烟跑了个没影，影山飞雄刚奇怪吉泽为什么不跟着离开就发现对方朝自己走了过来。

吉泽拾起了地上的两个球，开始和影山一起做剩下的整理工作。

“日向前辈在的话影山前辈也会跟着变得多话呢。”

“……”

“恭喜你们赢了练习赛，影山前辈的托球很漂亮。”

“噢……”

与其说影山飞雄再一次发觉自己交际能力有多烂，不如说他再一次意识到被人缠上有多麻烦。与从前来表白的人不同的是，这个味道还很棘手。

“前辈为什么刚刚又打了一支抑制剂？”突然开口。

影山飞雄摸了摸口袋里的另一支。实际他是准备打两支的，可是吉泽过来得太快了。

“…太浓了……气味。”

“很难闻吗？”

“很好闻。”

“那为什么…？”

“不喜欢。”

很好闻却不喜欢？吉泽沉默了一会儿觉得还是不能理解，“那前辈喜欢什么味道呢？”

影山飞雄突然停下了手中的活很认真地思考起来：“……橘子……大概。”

“前辈喜欢橘子？”想着确认一下喜好吉泽继续发问。

“一般般…”

结果还是不能理解面前的男生的脑回路。

“……前辈为什么比赛开始前说不会标记我？”

“啊那个…”

高个子像是突然醒悟似的回了神。

为什么呢？

影山飞雄也不懂。明明不可能再标记日向了，可是标记其他人还是做不到。非要让影山来解释就是想和不想，不想标记别人，想把日向据为己有，自己的欲望就是这么说的。

“也因为不喜欢？”

“……大概…所以别再来了。”

突然直视对方。虽然不知道原因，但是对于自己想要什么不想要什么影山飞雄还是心知肚明的。而对方也丝毫没有退却。

“前辈知道吗？番的意思就是一定会相互吸引。”她顿了顿，“我会等到前辈喜欢上我为止。”

吉泽说完就离开了，影山飞雄甚至不经意看清了对方发红的眼睛，可是更令他困惑的是吉泽的话。

喜欢？这和标记有什么关系吗？喜欢上她就会想标记她了吗？

那自己想标记日向是因……

“喂影山，你没事吧？”

樋笠走过来在他眼前摆了摆手，“你脸很红哦？练习赛用力过头了？”

————————

日向翔阳久违地在外面胡吃海喝了一顿，回到家已经过八点了。

“钥匙…钥匙…”

嘴里嘟囔着在包里翻找，突然间手机响了起来。

“…喂？”

“日向，我是东条。”

“啊东条……有…什么事吗？”

“呜哇—你没事吧？声音软绵绵的…”

“没事…刚稍微喝了一点……”

“……一点？你这样明天要怎么办啊？”

“明天…怎么了？”

“队长让我通知你明天有联谊，和S大。”

“诶？”

“本来是S大赢了太多次说要请我们喝酒，但是没法抛下经理们就变成这样了。”

“噢…好……那个…S大所有人都来？”

“大概吧……我也不太清楚。”

挂了电话掏出钥匙。

影山也会参加联谊？他这种大概会被人灌到昏过去吧？

……

他今晚和吉泽去吃饭了吗？送她回家了吗？

……会喜欢她吗？

想要开门，锁孔却化作了好几个在他眼前乱晃，塞了半天愣是没把钥匙插进去，口袋里的手机却又一次响了起来。

“喂？”

“……”

“您是哪位？”

“……你好。我是影山妈妈。”

————————

拒绝档案袋里的那个人。这是影山飞雄高二便决定好的。

问起排球和温泉蛋，他会毫无犹豫地说喜欢，其他的事物则勉强用“一般般”来概括，面对档案袋他第一次尝到了厌烦的情绪。忍无可忍将档案袋扔进了垃圾桶，可是不消半天档案袋又一次平平整整地被放回了他的桌子上，他知道只有母亲在收拾他的房间时会进来。

终于有一天档案袋不见了，影山飞雄以为终于结束了自己可以全心全意打排球了，可大学开学前他离开家的时候母亲再一次把它拿了出来。

“是时候面对了。”

这样对他说。

他没有理会递过来的文件头也不回地走了。

如果标记一定要是这个人的话，一辈子都不标记就好了。大学他可以在他的屋子里塞满排球月刊，每天去体育馆练球，吃咖喱温泉蛋饭组合吃到腻……把标记丢到九霄云外每天做自己喜欢的事。

以为找到了“正确答案”的影山在大学过得很开心，却一直在原地踏步。

明天有联谊。

影山躺在空荡荡的床上反复抛接着排球。

这种场合自己实在应付不来，况且顾及经理姑且称之为“联谊”而不是“酒会”的话，今天那个女人大概也会在。

抱着排球翻了个身。

可是日向一定会去的吧？他最喜欢这种场合了，而且每次都会被围在一堆人中心。

得跟他说，今天察觉到的那件事。不知道他会有什么反应。

不过日向的话应该经历过很多次这种事了吧？但是他身边一个女孩子都没有呢。

影山飞雄终于察觉到了一丝不对劲。

果然联谊还是去吧。

第二天一进门就闻到了冲天的酒气。

虽说有女孩子在，总有那么几个把持不住兴奋喝高的大着嗓门强行充当着炒热气氛的角色。

“我们队里包括这家伙在内可是有三个alpha哦！”野田捏着酒瓶走到门口一把揽住刚进门的他，像是推销一样，“你们这些beta啊还有没找到番的omega赶紧的！”

中井和S大的队长坐在另一桌小酌，偶尔朝这边瞄一眼笑笑，一副事不关己岁月静好的样子。

“那个前辈……你能放了他了吗？”

听到细细的声音，野田向右手边上望了望，发现是吉泽。手上的力道刚一放松，影山就被对方挽着手臂拽到了另一桌席间。

“喂！影山你这小子什么时候下的手？！！”

“野田前辈你反应太迟钝了吧，人家姑娘昨天练习赛后就留在我们学校了好吗！”

影山飞速扫视着全场。

那家伙没来？

“日向他怎么了？”

吉泽似乎没料到他开口第一句会是这个，怔了怔，“哦日向前辈他，昨天好像喝了酒一直不太舒服，说是晚一点到。”

话音刚落，拉门就被人再次打开了，日向正站在门口。

还没等充当主持的家伙“请”他坐下——

“影山！”

被点到名字的影山飞雄诧异地看着日向，对方却死死地盯着吉泽挽着自己的手臂。良久才继续道，“出来一下！”

说完便消失在了门口的夜色中。

“影山你做什么了吗？”

“不问世事”的中井终于从角落的桌子上问出声，“打架可不允许哦……前队友也一样。”

“不会打架的。”影山从席间站了起来，向众人示意后准备跟上去，却发现吉泽还握着他的手。

“嗯？”他单音节表示疑问

她垂下头静默了一会儿。“……早、早点回来。”

出了居酒屋，影山飞雄发现日向翔阳正站在门外的路灯下等他。

“我有话要跟你说。”先日向一步，影山冲口而出。

日向翔阳双手揣在上衣兜里看向他，“我也有话要对你说。”

“…嗯、嗯？那你先说吧。”

“稍微走远一点吧。”说完他迈开步子，向人烟稀少的街道走去。影山便不紧不慢地跟在他身后。

虽说是不紧不慢心里却上上下下没个底。

为什么会紧张啊我。影山飞雄握了握拳感到莫名其妙。

就这样跟着他走了二十分钟，前面的人一句话都没有。

再往前的街区路灯似乎正在维修，一片黑暗。

“喂…日……”

“影山你相信「命运」吗？”

前面的小个子突然停了下来回头看着他。

柔软的鬈发随着夜风轻轻摆动，昏暗的灯光营造了一个静谧的气氛。本该在心底感叹一句，真是个安宁的夜晚。可是看向他的眸子却不是这么说的——

明橘色的瞳孔里像是烧着一团火，黑暗里静得发亮。犹如赛场中盘被对手紧逼却依旧饥渴兴奋、把对手当作猎物一般的眼神。

“排…”

无形的压力让他几乎毫不犹豫地开了口。

「我们可以打更厉害的排球」

影山飞雄想起来了。这个问题他曾听过，当时的他就是这样回答的。

我相信命运，因为命运里你是我的番，结成番的我们可以打更厉害的排球。狂想是这么说的。

因为想要打更厉害的排球，所以要结成番，所以无数次许下诅咒不惜扯断他的一只翅膀？现实这样反问他。

如果再一次这样回答就证明了他还一如既往地天真可笑。

他理了理情绪，如一潭深渊的瞳孔抓住了那团火。“不信。”

火团落入了深渊。

“很好，离开吉泽和我在一起吧！”

“？！”

还没等影山飞雄理清头绪日向就走近了他，“阿姨昨晚给我打电话了。”

“……？”

“你老妈啦！”无奈冲他大吼的日向让影山终于找回了点平日的感觉，“阿姨在电话里哭了。”

“……”

“说你在大学几乎很少回宫城，也不和他们联络。”

“说也许自己不该那么执着于你的番的事。”

“说她不该把你的感情当作一时迷茫。”

「高二的一天晚上他到三点才回来……我后来才听说那天排球部有个孩子分化了……」

「第二天从学校回来变得更寡言了，还把番的档案丢了……」

「临近毕业明明最喜欢的欧洲球队发来了邀请，却突然选择了S大。而S大距离T大不过两个街区……」

「那孩子天生笨拙不会说话……可是他真的非常喜欢你……」

一字不落地转述着电话里听到的话语，日向抬头目不转睛地看向影山，“你从来没跟我说过。”

眼前的高个子的耳朵一点点变红——

“我…我也是最近才知道的……喜欢你什么的……而、而且你想要番吧。”

“我因为是影山才想要变成omega的。”

那团火又在烧了，影山飞雄甚至没扛住下垂了眼神躲避。

“我向阿姨坦白了，说我也一直喜欢你，暑假会带你回去见他们。”

“…唔！不…不要擅作主张啊呆子……”影山飞雄将脑袋埋入了日向的肩窝。

“影山同学你哭了吗？”

“才没有呆子！”恼怒的声音从肩膀闷闷地传来。

“所以影山打算和我说什么？”

“都被你说完了啊笨蛋…”

“那影山君的回答呢？”

影山飞雄非常清楚日向翔阳就喜欢揪着他的弱点不放不断地向自己发起进攻。

“我说过了。”

“嗯？”

“不会标记她。”

头顶终于传来了小个子的笑声，“嘿嘿…原来影山同学这么喜欢我呀……等等、唔…你在干嘛？”

“味道……”影山正在他的脖颈间乱蹭，时不时深吸两口。

“哈？我是beta不可能有味道的吧？！”

“橘子味……”影山突然抬起了头直视他的眼睛，“那天的味道我一直记得……我知道是你。”

湛蓝的瞳仁在夜色中安静地散发着光泽，比烟火还要夺目。

一直以来害怕自己妨碍了影山的幸福，一等再等，纠结于宝石的主人是谁，却忘了是谁让原石变成了宝石。

现在，他的宝石失而复得了。

听到隔壁街上传来机动车的声音，日向连忙推开影山，“我…我们快回去吧，前辈们还在等着。”

“噢。”

被影山在前面牵着能看到他宽厚的背，从昨天接到那通电话以来，他总是以为自己穿越到了什么不得了的梦境之中。即便如此，还有很多问题等待着他们解决——

走到距离居酒屋不到一百米的街口影山突然停住了。

看着他突然面色如土，肩膀开始发抖。

“影山？”

话音刚落他便脸色大变冲了出去。

日向见过那个表情。在下午最后一节课的教室里，那个人就是带着这样的表情不断地要向自己扑过来。预感不妙的日向追了上去。本以为是哪里的omega发情了，却惊讶地发现影山的目标是居酒屋。

大开的居酒屋之中一片混乱。

有人在忙着报警，有人忙着避险，有人三三两两结队尝试把在场的alpha按倒在地却没有一个成功。漩涡的中心，吉泽痛苦万分却又饱含情欲的脸印在所有人眼里，被浓烈的费洛蒙冲昏头脑的alpha发出低吼挣脱了束缚向角落的浅发色女孩子压过去，仅有中井勉强保持着理智将身上的抑制剂取给众人，无奈一般人几乎近不了发狂的alpha的身，更不用谈注射药物。喝得半醉的野田硬是抄起桌上的瓷制餐具将一个alpha打昏过去。眼看剩下的两个alpha张着扭曲的面目已经牢牢地把吉泽钳制在身下，一股喷发式的信息素浓度硬是让他们僵硬着身子停下了动作。

“滚开。”

日向听到前面的人发出了熟悉的声音，却又那么陌生，阴沉的脸犹如地狱走出来的恶煞。与此同时一股巨大的压力笼罩在了所有人身上，像是被什么东西扼住了喉咙，又像是有成倍的重力加身使人不得不屈服。就算是作为beta的日向也一瞬间动作僵硬起来。

“影山？影山！”

尝试着喊他却无果而终。

他迈着看似稳健的步子向吉泽走了过去，角落的人似乎在回应他的信息素用虚弱的气音不断地叫他的名字。

正当影山向伏在面前的吉泽伸出手，两臂却被人锁住了——中井正在他背后牵制住他。

刚刚还很安静的黑发男生顷刻暴怒起来，挣扎着要甩掉身后的男人，可没想到一记拳头从左边直直挥了过来，直接把他打翻在地。

已经完全无法分辨敌我的alpha用凶狠的目光锁定了刚刚重击自己的日向，刚想上前还施彼身就被径直冲上前来的小个子揪住了衣领。

“你给我清醒一点！！！”

震天的咆哮从喉口爆发出来，紧接着就狠狠吻了上去。

被意外还击的alpha坐在地上呆呆地看着眼前的男孩子，没过多久一股甜甜的味道在口腔里蔓延开来。

“日…向……”

低低的声音终于准确无误地叫出了自己的名字。

日向抵着影山的前额喘着微弱的气息，没想到再次被炼乳香侵袭的影山又一次细细密密颤抖起来。

毫不迟疑地握住了影山的左手——

“我们走。”

黑发男生起身时无可避免地视线又落在了角落里，日向牵引式地轻轻拽了下他，将他彻底带出了那群人的视野和信息素的漩涡。

不知道在昏暗的街上狂奔了多久，握紧了发抖的影山的那只手也没有放松一下。直到面前一片灯红酒绿的景象刺痛了日向的眼睛，才发觉他们已经远远跑出了一公里以外。

在一个偏僻的巷子里停了下来，一股劲将影山压制在面前的墙上再一次深深吻了上去。

黑发男生回应他似的双手从他的腰际向上抚摸，力道大得日向生疼，他倒抽一口气也在影山身上摸寻起来。

黑发男生似乎醉心于这个吻没有顾及他的动作，双手稳稳地扣住了他的脑袋来加深这个吻。柔软的唇瓣严丝合缝地压紧，沾满情欲的舌头在自己口腔里掠夺。被吻得意识搅成一团的日向终于在影山的口袋里摸出了两个细小的针管，对准影山的侧颈扎了下去。

分开时的影山喘着粗重的呼吸，日向抚着他的脸，尽管努力冷静下来也在不断地喘息着

“哈……影…山？”

“日…向……”

“…怎么样……？”期待着他清醒过来，日向拍了拍他的脸颊。

“唔……”总算不再颤抖却也还是迷迷糊糊的单音节的回应。

“哈…”扶着他的脑袋让他看向自己，“听我说影山……呼…我家…在附近……”

幽蓝浑浊的瞳孔霎时猛然收缩了一下。

“走吧…”

再次握紧了他的手。

—————————

睁开眼睛捡回意识的时候已经是第二天中午了。

影山飞雄眯着眼睛打量着所处房间的天花板，用了好久才回过神来，想要挪动下身子却发现浑身酸痛。

“哦影山你醒了！”

床边坐着的小个子正在喝水，裸露的上半身满是痕迹，和反射着日光的玻璃杯一样刺眼。立即清醒过来的影山怔了怔，扶着脑袋努力回忆着昨天的事。

“抱、抱歉……”

“为什么要道歉？”

“……”

橙发的男孩子回头瞄了一眼自己身上的红印，“如果是这个的话你背上大概比我还严重哦。”

“……”

“可是影山君呦，做的时候叫着别人名字也太伤人了吧。”

“…唔？！”

惊恐地睁大眼睛看向日向却发现他憋不住抖着肩膀笑了起来，“哈哈逗你的！”大笑着扑了过来，“一直「日向」「日向」的、叫得可好听了。”

“你这呆子！！”大吼着想要报复对方却发现满是“伤痕”的身体哪里都下不去手。

毛茸茸的脑袋凑近了自己影山才发现日向的脖颈处满是咬痕，而自己却什么都不记得了。忍不住伸手摸了摸。

“……影山还是想要番吗？”

身边的人默不作声抱紧了他，“你就好。”

“……昨天晚上我闻到了橘子味。”

“诶？”

“在你嘴里，很浓。”

日向翔阳惊讶地捂了捂嘴，“真奇怪……”

“啊！”突然想起什么似的，日向爬起来拍了拍又昏昏沉沉几欲睡着的影山，“刚刚我给前辈打过电话了。”

“？”

“小吉已经平安送到医院去了，这次的发情期因为你的信息素的缘故好像很严重，一周都要在医院度过……她的父母也从神奈川来了。”

良久发现影山一言不发。

“我以为我不去找她就会没事……”

看着面露自责的影山心里不太好受，“影山也会良心不安？……噗啊！我错了请原谅我…！”

握着影山的手腕将“魔爪”挪开，“既然如此去道歉不就好了。”

“！”怔怔地看着眼前理所当然的表情，呆呆地脱口而出，“噢…！明天就去。”

“我和你一起去。”

“哈？你去干嘛啊呆子！”

“影山要是被骗婚怎么办！”

“……”

果不其然两个人被别人父母劈头盖脸臭骂了一顿，还被勒令以后永远不许同自己女儿来往。两周后吉泽便以休学的名义离开了东京，临走却也不忘偷偷再见影山一面。影山本不愿再见她却也想着必须当面道歉才行，放不下心的日向在不远处的拐角目睹了全程。

这时的日向才恍然大悟，原来吉泽是真的喜欢影山，回过神却又狠狠地自责为什么要以番的借口去无视别人的真情实感。

暑假时两个人一起回了宫城，影山还是一如既往寡言少语，他的母亲却开心得不得了的样子满是感激地拥抱了日向，又招呼他们吃了一顿难得的大餐。

席间日向偷瞄了瞄闷头扒饭的影山，心里嘀咕着明明回来的路上说好了这家伙又忘了，于是在桌子底下重重地踩了他一脚，影山这才惊了一下顿了顿。

“我…想在家里住一个星期。”

对面的女人以为自己听错了愣了半晌，又急急忙忙放下碗筷似是要去准备什么，还念叨着“日向君也住下来吧家里正好有备用的被褥……”。

上楼的时候脑袋终于收到了来自影山的愤怒，日向揉了揉遭殃的脑壳，“明明是你忘了约定！”

“开什么玩笑你这呆子踩得也太狠了点吧！”

回到楼上影山把从前的弹珠取出来扔回给了自己还恶言相向——

哪里带来好运了？还宝石？

没有听进影山的恶言恶语，日向惊讶地发现弹珠里的裂纹消失了，他抬起头一副感动得要哭出来的样子用闪闪发亮的眼神满是期待地看着影山。

影山显然是被他的样子吓到了，“又…又怎么了…”

不知轻重地扑上去圈紧了影山的脖子大叫道——

“是宝石呀！！”

日向翔阳有了自己的宝物。那个宝物比烟火还夺目、比花瓣还柔软、比水滴还无瑕、比玻璃还易碎却和宝石一样坚硬。

———————FIN———————

啰嗦：阿弥陀佛“抢人”的日向实在太帅了一不小心就写了。

本来觉得经过前面的事一般都会产生隔阂吧，见面都很尴尬的那种，但写到大学又觉得好奇怪这种感觉不对！虽然喜欢“天使”的日向，但又不希望是那种不问缘由包容一切谦让一切的“圣母”属性。是天使的同时也是“野兽”，知道自己想要什么、有男子气概拯救影山的日向才真的帅。

写完又觉得风格乱七八糟，暂且这样吧�甜甜的部分还是写得很带感的。最后还是贴个《symphony》里的歌词。

So if you want the truth,

I just wanna be part of your symphony,

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

一如既往感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
